Déjame quererte
by Mrs Vainamoinen
Summary: A Berwald le gustaría pasar más tiempo con Tina. Pero lo único que hace el trabajo es convertir ese deseo en imposible. Así que el joven sueco va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para demostrarle lo que le importa. {SuxNyo!Finlandia, hombres humanos usados. ATENCIÓN: peligro de ashsjsghdsk.}
1. Mariposas

_**Antes de nada, me gustaría decir que este es mi primer FanFic!~ Y supongo que será desastroso a más no poder ;w; Pero se acepta cualquier crítica, petición, duda, idea, tomatazo, review... ¡Gracias por leer! ;3**_

_***Atención: No utilizaré el acento de Suecia porque me parece un poco costoso de leer, y no creo que haga falta.**_

_**Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen~ (ojalá ewé)**_

_**~ Mrs. Väinämöinen**_

* * *

**— **¿Berwald? ¿Sigues ahí?**–**Entró con paso lento en la habitación, dejando escapar un bostezo.

**— **Eh, sí... **–**Musitó, tecleando varias palabras más en su trabajo. Giró la silla para mirar en su dirección.**–** Ya está casi... Pero mejor que te vayas a la cama. Necesitas descansar.**–**Ella negó con la cabeza.

**— **El que tiene que dormir eres tú. Te traigo café... **–**dejó la taza en su escritorio. Berwald le miró a los ojos.

**— **Gracias. Vete a dormir, yo no tardaré mucho más. **–**Tina asintió pesadamente, entornando sus ojos marrones. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente.

**— **Buenas noches. Te quiero. **–**Dijo, mientras salía lentamente del despacho.

**— **Yo también...**–**susurró, dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

Cogió la taza caliente entre sus esbeltas manos. Observó como el vapor se escapaba del líquido. Se sentía tan culpable. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo el trabajo era abrir más y más la brecha entre ellos. Tina era tan, bueno, perfecta, y aunque lo que más reinaba en él eran los defectos, ella le seguía queriendo incondicionalmente. Y así era como se lo agradecía, no prestándole atención y sin dedicarle aunque fuera una pequeña porción de su escueto tiempo. Pero era demasiado duro consigo mismo, pensó, aunque realmente lo merecía. Si pudiera, en aquel mismo momento cogería el ordenador y lo tiraría por la ventana, pero no era algo muy aconsejable, ya que no le interesaba mucho perder su puesto de trabajo.

Fue dándole sorbos a la bebida, y una vez terminada, escribió unas cuántas palabras más en su informe y apagó el equipo. Ya había hecho suficiente por aquel día.

Abrió un poco la puerta del dormitorio, haciendo que una brecha de luz apareciera sobre la cama. Echó una ojeada dentro. Tina estaba tumbada en la cama, de espaldas a él, con su dorado cabello esparcido sobre la almohada. Se fijó más, y se dio cuenta que lo que ella llevaba como parte superior del pijama era una de sus sudaderas. Suspiró, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, y negando con la cabeza. Quería sonreír al verle dormida, llevando puesta su sudadera. Era adorable. Pero no podía, era tan imbécil por no dedicarle el tiempo que se merecía... Lo que sentía por ella era inexplicable, no encontraba palabras para definirlo, algo así como unas chispas en la boca del estómago que le provocaban... ¿Felicidad? No lo sabía bien, y tampoco lo exteriorizaba mucho, aunque le gustaría mostrarle sus sentimientos. El primero de sus defectos: la vergüenza.

Se acurrucó junto a su espalda, le dio un beso en la cabeza, inspirando su aroma, y susurró: _God natt*._

Sonaba un ruido familiar de fondo. No podía terminar de saber qué era, pero estaba acostumbrado a oírlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de desperezarse. Estiró su largo brazo, y comprobó que en la cama no había nada más que sábanas y mantas perfectamente estiradas y colocadas. Sonrió para sí mismo. Tan pulcra ella, cómo la quería. Y por si fuera poco, también le había tapado con la funda nórdica. Abrió a medias el ojo derecho, y un haz de luz proveniente de la ventana le dejó medio ciego. Se restregó la mano por los ojos, y con sumo cuidado de no formar ni una arruga en las ropas de la cama, se levantó. El ruido que estaba escuchando, resultó ser la exprimidora, que sonaba por toda la casa las mañanas de los sábados y domingos, indicio de que Tina estaba preparando zumo para el desayuno. Bajó las escaleras, y al entrar en la cocina, la vio. Estaba de espaldas, exprimiendo medias naranjas en el aparato. Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, y la abrazó por la espalda. Tina soltó un pequeño "ah" de sorpresa, esbozando a continuación una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

**— **¡Su-san! No te esperaba. **–**soltó una risita divertida, lo que hizo que a Berwald le diera un vuelco el corazón.**–** No quise despertarte, parecías tan cansado... **–**miró hacia abajo, esquivando la mirada del sueco, enrollándose un mechón en el dedo índice.

**— **No te preocupes... **–**Tina le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, apoyando su cara en el pecho de Berwald. Esto hizo que se sintiera más culpable aún, y le devolvió el abrazo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

**— **Bueno, ¿quieres desayunar? **–**preguntó la chica, apartándose de él y sonriendo de nuevo.**–** He preparado tortitas, sé que son tus favoritas... **–**canturreó, guiñando un ojo. Berwald bajó la vista, medio sonriendo. (¿Por qué le costaba tanto?)

**— **Me has alegrado la mañana.**–** "Pero también me alegras todos los días de mi vida", le hubiera gustado añadir, pero las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.

Tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, observando como su compañera revoloteaba por la cocina, trajinando con platos, vasos y cubiertos. Le encantaba observarla. Era como una pequeña mariposa, que iba de aquí para allá, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, y dispuesta a hacer feliz a las personas cercanas a ella. Intentó alcanzar un plato que estaba en lo más alto de una alacena, pero ni poniéndose de puntillas llegaba. Berwald se precipitó para cogerlo, antes de que todo se cayera. Lo alcanzó apenas sin estirar el brazo, quizá medir 1,82 centímetros tuviera algo bueno. Tina le miró agradecida.

**— **Oh, Ber, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?**–**dijo, estirándose para poder darle un beso en la mejilla. Él se sonrojó un poco, pero lo suficiente para que se notara sobre su pálida piel.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, uno enfrente al otro. Tina empezó a repartir las tortitas para los dos, y sirvió el zumo de naranja en los vasos. "Espero que te guste", le deseó, colocando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Berwald esbozó media sonrisa, o eso intentó él, en modo de agradecimiento. Esas pequeñas sonrisas eran las que le aceleraban el pulso a la joven finlandesa. Le observó comer. Este asintió, como modo de decir "Sí, me encantan". Con el tiempo, había aprendido a interpretar hasta la más mínima expresión de su cara. No fue fácil, contando con que Berwald no era una persona muy abierta, pero eso lo hacía más interesante aún. Y lo que más le sorprendía de todo, es que había conseguido su confianza, cosa que nadie más había logrado hacer. Se preguntaba constantemente el qué tendría ella para atraerle... Era muy poca cosa, más bien torpe, un poco quejica y sobre todo, metía la pata demasiadas veces. Se sentía tan estúpida a su lado... Él era tan atento, perfeccionista, observador, inteligente... Puede que no exteriorizara mucho lo que sentía, y a veces era difícil entender su forma de pensar, pero le admiraba, es más, le maravillaba. Lo único que ella quería era pasar más tiempo con él, para conocerle por completo. Era como un cofre del tesoro, que para encontrarlo, debías cavar hondo.

De repente, empezó a sonar el móvil de Berwald a todo volumen. Este dio un brinco en la silla del susto, y se precipitó a cogerlo.

**— **¿Diga...?**–**Tina puso cara de expectación.– Oh, buenos días. Sí. ¿Pero, ahora mismo? Sí. Sí. Está bien. Nos vemos en media hora. –Y con un profundo suspiro y un meneo de cabeza, Berwald presionó el símbolo de colgar en la pantalla del móvil.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Su-san?–La joven puso un tono preocupado y a la vez reprochante en su voz. El sueco levantó la mirada.

— Mi jefe quiere verme ahora...–Declaró, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

— Pero... Pero si hoy no trabajas...–Tina fue aminorando el tono de su voz a medida que hablaba.

— Lo sé, Tina, pero al parecer uno no puede estar tranquilo... Lo siento tanto...

— Bueno, no te preocupes. Cuánto antes vayas, antes vuelves. Yo estaré aquí limpiando.–Dijo, recogiendo los platos del desayuno.

— ¿En serio que no te importa?–Tina se volvió, cogió su cara suavemente con sus manos y le miró a los ojos.

— Berwald, por favor, encima que eres tú el que trabaja para mantenernos a los dos... No es tu culpa, _kulta*.–_Tras decir aquello, le dio un beso en la frente. Él asintió, y le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida.

Mientras conducía hacia la oficina, le dio vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo podría compensar todo su amor...?

* * *

_*God natt: buenas noches._

_*Kulta: cariño._


	2. Un nudo en la garganta

_**¡Buenas! :3 Traigo aquí el segundo capi... Siento que haya tardado una semana, exámenes, exámenes ^^; Pues nada, espero que os guste, y gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior!~ ¡Se aceptan peticiones, ideas, críticas, tomatazos, reviews, cualquier cosa! Gracias por leer (;**_

_**Ps.- Quiero un Su-san por Navidaaaaaaad ;;w;;**_

**_*AVISO:_ **_**No utilizaré el acento de Suecia porque me parece un poco costoso de leer, y no creo que haga falta.**_

_**Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen~**_

_**~Mrs. Väinämöinen**_

* * *

Tras haber salido del edificio donde trabajaba, Berwald soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Estar dos horas escuchando a su jefe sobre los nuevos proyectos en los que debían trabajar, le provocó un gigante dolor de cabeza. Para despejarse un poco, decidió dar un paseo antes de volver a casa en coche. No quería que Tina le viera con la cara de cansancio que seguramente tendría, o se preocuparía y empezaría a quejarse sobre la cantidad de horas que tenía que estar currando. Pero no lo quedaba otra. Desde hace algún tiempo, había empezado a ahorrar dinero para algo especial. Realmente no sabía para qué, pero supuso que algún día lo necesitaría. Pasó por delante de varios escaparates, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella. En la pastelería, pensó "A Tina le encantarían esas magdalenas…", en la tienda de bicicletas "A Tina le encanta el ciclismo", y así por delante de cada establecimiento. Pero lo que le paró realmente en seco y llamó toda su atención, fue la agencia de viajes. "¡Escapada de un fin de semana a la nieve para 2!", decía un folleto pegado en el cristal del escaparate. Claro, eso era lo que necesitaba. Romper con la rutina, al menos dos días, e ir a la montaña era perfecto. Siguió leyendo, y el alojamiento era una acogedora casa de madera, las típicas de su país (y también en el de Tina.). Ahora, el precio. Antes de mirarlo, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Pero al abrirlos, se llevó la gran sorpresa de que no era tan caro como se esperaba. Apenas sobrepasaba los 100 euros, y de todas formas tenía descuento. De repente, se acordó de la cuenta que abrió en el banco para ahorrar dinero. Estaba seguro de que allí guardaba lo suficiente, y entró triunfal a la agencia a reservarlo. "Esto solucionará nuestro problema...", pensó para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Tina se había armado de ganas para ordenar y dejar pulcro el apartamento entero. Entró en su habitación, y con los brazos en jarras, movió la cabeza. A simple vista, todo parecía en su sitio y limpio, pero ella bien sabía que todo aquello estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad... Y eso era un delito para ella. Empezó por los cajones de su mesita de noche. Sacó todo lo que había dentro, los limpió y lo volvió a meter todo de nuevo, con gran cuidado. Ahora era el turno de la de Berwald. Al abrir el primer cajón, no se llevó la misma impresión que al abrir el suyo; se podría decir que su pareja no era igual de ordenado que ella. Quitó una pila de papeles revueltos del interior, y al dejarlos sobre la mesita, una pequeña caja de terciopelo burdeos cayó suelo, metiéndose bajo la cama. Tina se arrodilló, levantando la colcha y alcanzando la cajita con la mano. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, observándola. Estaba adornada con un lazo plateado. Curiosa, la abrió con cuidado. Al ver su contenido, creyó que el corazón se le agolpó en la garganta. Se le abrió la boca inconscientemente, al igual que los ojos. Toda su cara era un poema. Sintió como el estómago le daba un salto, y se le quitó de repente el apetito, siendo sustituido por unas extrañas cosquillas que sentía al ver a Berwald sonreír. Era un precioso anillo de compromiso, de plata seguramente, con una pequeña pieza de Swarovski incrustada. Con dedos temblorosos, lo sacó del suave cojincito que lo protegía, y leyó la inscripción que tenía, «Fram till slutet av tiden». "Vaya por Dios", se dijo. De repente se arrepintió de haber dejado su curso de sueco a medias, bien porque era difícil para tirarse de los pelos, bien porque carecía de tiempo. Pero realmente le interesaba.

Casi le dio un síncope cuando oyó que la puerta principal se abría. Del sobresalto, lanzó el anillo, pero lo cogió al vuelo rápidamente, y de la misma forma, lo guardó en la caja, y esta en la mesita de noche. Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos a la espalda cuando Berwald entró en el dormitorio, como ocultando algo que no había hecho.

—Ya estoy aquí...**–**anunció Berwald con tono cansado, pero alegre al mismo tiempo, cosa que no era muy común en él.– ¿Estás bien, Tina?–preguntó confuso, notando la extraña expresión de la finlandesa.

—¡A-ah, estás aquí pronto!–fue lo primero que se le vino a la boca, tartamudeando. ¿Sonaba tan estúpida y falsa como se escuchaba? Sonrió a continuación, intentando disimular el lío que tenía en la cabeza.

—Estás muy colorada,–observó. Le colocó una mano en la frente, apartándole suavemente un mechón de pelo.–y parece que tienes fiebre... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Sí, por supuesto!–dijo con su tono jovial, pero entrecortado. Tenía un enredo en el estómago, y no sabía como disiparlo. Berwald meneó la cabeza, y se acercó más a ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector. Tina sintió que su cara se encendía aún más, si era posible.

—Creo que debes descansar... Quédate en reposo aquí mientras voy a por el termómetro.

Tina quiso añadir algo como "No, no hace falta", pero su cerebro no fue capaz de procesar la respuesta. Ni la respuesta, ni nada. Volvió a abrir el cajón. Allí estaba, no se había ido. Intentó pensar con claridad. ¿Le había comprado Berwald un anillo de compromiso? ¿Significaba eso que había tomado la decisión de proponerle matrimonio? ¿Habría estado trabajando tanto para pagar los preparativos...? Y, de repente, se le ocurrió otra cuestión. ¿Sería para ella ese anillo, o no? Meneó la cabeza con ímpetu, quería desechar esa idea. ¿Realmente creía Berwald que ambos estaban preparados para dar ese paso? Por supuesto, ella respondería por supuesto. No lo pensaría dos veces. Tan sólo se agolparía a abrazarle el cuello, mientras no podía contener las lágrimas de la emoción. Realmente la hacía feliz. Pero que todo hubiera ocurrido a esa velocidad tan vertiginosa, la había atontado un poco... Más bien mucho.

Berwald volvió con el termómetro entre las manos, y con cara de preocupación. Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama, y Tina, obediente (ya que no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con él si ponérselo o no), se colocó el aparato bajo la axila. Esperaron pacientemente. El sueco tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese absorto en algo. Y claro que lo estaba. Le estaba dando vueltas a cómo le anunciaría su escapada a la montaña. Había pensado en una cena... Ya que cocinar era una de las pocas cosas que se le daban bien, según él. Sin embargo, ella siempre le recordaba los montones de dones que él poseía, aunque no lo supiera. No decía que ella mintiera, pero... Simplemente, no los tenía. El termómetro emitió el pitido. Tina lo cogió y miró la pantalla.

—¿Ves?–dijo, mostrándoselo.–Treinta y seis grados y medio. ¡Estoy estupendamente!–finalizó con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Sí, veo... Pero, no sé, estás rara. ¿Te sientes mareada, o algo?

—¿Yo? ¡Para nada!–"Tan sólo me acabo de enterar de que me voy a casar, nada más", pensó.– Y no estoy rara.–qué mal se le daba mentir. Berwald no estaba muy seguro, pero asintió.

—En ese caso, ¿te gustaría que tuviéramos una cena especial?–dijo, sintiéndose avergonzado. Muchas veces tenía la impresión de que no tenía tacto para hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Sin embargo, esto hizo que la finlandesa sintiera una oleada de felicidad por dentro.

—¡Me has hecho la chica más feliz del edificio!–canturreó, abrazándole. "Más bien, de todo el mundo", hubiera añadido. Pero el nudo de la garganta no desaparecía, y creía que nunca lo iba a hacer.


	3. Descubrimiento febril

**_Dios han pasado siglos... ¡Perdón por no haber publicado en tanto! ;;n;; Tengo la misma excusa que todo el mundo, sí, exámenes, colegio, exámenes, clases, falta de inspiración... ¿He dicho ya exámenes? Bueh, aquí va el tercer capi, y por alguna extraña razón creo que he hecho a Su-san un poco OOC D: Creo que es como yo me lo imagino... Nu sé u.u Bueno, espero que os guste, decidme lo que opináis!~_ **_**¡Se aceptan peticiones, ideas, críticas, tomatazos, reviews, cualquier cosa! Gracias por leer (;**_

**_*AVISO:_ **_**No utilizaré el acento de Suecia porque me parece un poco costoso de leer, y no creo que haga falta.**_

_**Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen~**_

_**~Mrs. Väinämöinen**_

* * *

Tina aprovechó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara con agua, a lo mejor así se despejaba un poco. Al contacto con el agua fría, sintió que el rubor se disipaba... Momentáneamente. Una cosa es que lo sintiera, y otra cosa es que se viera. Se miró en el espejo. Llevaba una estúpida sonrisa en la boca, unas mejillas rojas incandescentes y el pelo revuelto. Estaba para hacerse una foto. Se hizo con un cepillo y empezó la costosa tarea de desenredar los odiosos nudos de su cabellera color trigo. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a hacerlo sin tener que pasar por mucho dolor, pero aún así no era de su agrado quitarse los enredos. Y la peor parte era por atrás, ya que no llegaba. Tenía que hacer piruetas para poder cepillarse las puntas de los mechones de atrás. De repente, sintió que alguien le sujetaba la mano ligeramente, tomando el cepillo. Se volvió, y vio a Berwald acariciando su enmarañado pelo.

**—**Creo que es mejor si te lo cepilla otra persona, ¿no?**–**dijo, esbozando una de sus mini-sonrisas. Ella asintió, en agradecimiento, y también en alivio.

No sabes cómo te lo agradezco...**–**dijo mirándole en el espejo. Le encantaba cuando se concentraba en hacer algo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la estaba escuchando.**–** Algunas veces me encantaría coger unas tijeras y terminar con este sufrimiento. **–**dijo bromeando, haciendo unas tijeras con las manos.

**—**No, no lo hagas. Yo me ocuparé de tu melena rebelde...

Pasó sus esbeltos y delgados dedos por el cabello de la finlandesa, dando por terminada su sesión de peluquería. Se agachó, y le besó ligeramente en la coronilla. Le encantaba como olía. Tina dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, para poder hablarle a la cara. Era un poco doloroso para el cuello tener que estar constantemente mirando hacia arriba, ya que hablarle al pecho no era la mejor opción, además porque no podría oírle. Así que se puso de puntillas, y le cogió de las manos.

**—**Me acabo de acordar... De que si queremos comer algo esta noche, tendremos que comprarlo, ¿no? La nevera está desierta...**–**dijo en medio de un suspiro, seguido de una sonrisa torcida. Berwald asintió.

**—**Hay que ver que solo somos dos, y que rápido gastamos lo que compramos.

**—**Lo siento, es que soy muy glotona... Estúpida...**–**el sueco la interrumpió abrazándola.

**—**Shh... Tú no eres estúpida, el adjetivo que mejor te describe es perfecta.**–**"¡Vaya!", pensó, "¡por una vez he dicho lo que siento sin que se me trabe la lengua!". Lo que para él fue un logro, para Tina fue un gran halago, y para su colmo, se ruborizó de nuevo.

**—**¡Oh Su-san! ¡Eres tan adorable...! **–**dijo achuchándole el torso con sus brazos.

A Berwald casi le da un ataque de risa. Pero eso era imposible, un ataque de risa en él es lo más paradójico que podría existir. Un ataque de risa en él sería el Apocalipsis, así que mejor no tentar a la suerte. Y por septuagésima quinta vez, se preguntó que cómo podía ella pensar que él era adorable... "Sólo hay que verme", se dijo, "se te ocurre cualquier cosa menos adorable." Soltó un ligero bufido de desaprobación.

**—**Pero qué tonterías dices, por Dios... Anda, vamos a comprar antes de que se te ocurra otro disparate como ese. **–**Objetó dándose la vuelta y saliendo del baño. Tina movió los brazos en signo de protesta.

**—**¡Pero es que es verdad! **–**Tina saltó y se subió a su ancha espalda.- ¡Eres tan mono... Como un oso de peluche gigante!**–**dejó escapar una carcajada. Berwald meneó la cabeza... Más bien tenía pinta de oso asesino.

Dejó que su pareja siguiera diciendo tonterías, mientras le sujetaba por las piernas llevándole sobre su espalda. Tina siguió soltando carcajadas, que tanto le gustaban oír a Berwald, mientras bajaban por el ascensor hasta el supermercado.

* * *

**—**No seas bruta... Déjame llevar eso. **–**protestó Berwald, intentando coger una de las pesadas bolsas con las que acarreaba Tina, que hacían que se tambaleara al andar.

**—**¡No, hombre! ¿No me vas a dejar llevar nada? ¡Yo quiero ayudar! **–**exclamó riendo, dando una patada contra el suelo imitando a una niña pequeña. El sueco sonrió para sí mismo, ante su cabezonería.

Berwald dejó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha en el suelo, se la metió en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta. Siguieron discutiendo por ver quién llevaba la bolsa aludida, que al final acarreó Tina corriendo hasta ponerla en la encimera de la cocina. Berwald se le acercó por detrás. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le besó en la mejilla.

**—**Cabezona. Mañana tendrás agujetas.

**—**¡Oh, pobre de mí! **–**comentó sarcástica, llevándose una mano a la frente. Se volvió, abrazó el torso del rubio y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, sonriéndole.

**—**Oh bueno, pues como te has empeñado en llevar la bolsa, ahora me empeño yo a cocinar. Yo haré la cena. –alcanzó una sartén, y la blandió con su mano, remarcando sus palabras. Tina se puso de brazos en jarras, apartándose de los fogones para que Berwald pudiera trabajar.

—Pero algo podré hacer, ¿no? –Berwald le respondió con una de sus miradas congelantes, entornando sus inigualables ojos turquesas, y frunciendo el ceño.– Vale, vale. Me sentaré aquí y aprenderé del maestro. –Refunfuñó, sentándose en una silla de la cocina a mala gana. Berwald le dedicó un guiño.

* * *

Al final, acordaron entre los dos que pondrían la mesa juntos, para no más disputas tontas. Tina se sentó en la mesa del comedor, y encendió con una cerilla la vela aromática colocada en el centro. Observó como Berwald colocaba los platos de _Kroppkakor _sobre el mantel, y tomaba asiento delante suya. Este apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos, lanzándole una mirada de expectación. Tina bajó la mirada hasta el plato. La verdad es que tenía una pinta irresistible, y por septuagésima vez pensó en lo hábil que era su pareja en la cocina. Si no llegaba a ser por él, estaría viviendo de platos precocinados. Cogió una porción de la bola de patata con el tenedor, y se lo llevó a la boza para probarlo.

—Simplemente brillante. –exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos. Meneó la cabeza.– Berwald, eres un genio.

—No hay que ser un genio para cocinar. –contestó modesto, encogiéndose de hombros y también empezando a comer.

—Su-san, sabes que se te da bien. Deja de poner pegas. –comentó con una media sonrisa, señalándole con el tenedor. Él meneó la cabeza.

Tras unos cuántos minutos de silencio (pero no del incómodo), el deseo de contarle lo que le ocultaba estalló.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti... –comenzó a decir, lo que hizo que Tina levantara la vista de la comida, ansiosa.

—¿Una sorpresa? No puede ser... –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa y juntando las palmas de las manos.– ¿Cierro los ojos? –soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Venga, menos cachondeo. Ahora vuelvo.

Berwald se levantó, y salió del comedor. Tina se puso a pensar, ¿qué podría ser? Últimamente había estado muy ocupado, e incluso había tenido tiempo para un detalle... Los pensamientos cesaron de pasar por su cerebro. Clavó la mirada en el suelo, y dejó caer el cubierto sobre el plato. Se acordó. Se acordó de que aquella misma mañana había encontrado un anillo de proposición en su dormitorio, en la mesilla de noche de Berwald. "Estúpida, eso es... Es el anillo.", susurró para sí misma. Sintió como su piel palidecía y se le volvía hacer un nudo en la boca del estómago. La cena especial, la forma cariñosa de actuar últimamente, la sorpresa... ¿Estaría a punto de presenciar como Berwald se arrodillaría ante ella ofreciéndole matrimonio?

El sueco cruzó la puerta, escondiendo una mano tras la espalda. Tina sintió como la cena se le revolvía en su interior. Observó como le temblaban las manos, y soltó una risita nerviosa, por disimular. Berwald le dedicó una de sus inusuales sonrisas, que últimamente se había acostumbrado a articular, cosa que le hacía "cosquillas" en estómago a la joven finlandesa. Se esperaba lo peor, o mejor, según su punto de vista.

—Cierra los ojos. –le ordenó el sueco con amabilidad. Tina accedió, y apretó los ojos con fuerza, y por alguna extraña razón, quiso empezar a reírse con unas ganas increíbles, de la emoción.

Berwald le tendió un folleto. Tras unos segundos, la chica volvió a abrir sus grandes ojos color café, y observó expectante el papel. Lo cogió con mano temblorosa, y lo leyó. ¿"Escapada de un fin de semana a la nieve"? Expiró fuertemente, soltando todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. Cuando procesó la información, se dio cuenta de que no le había propuesto matrimonio. Pero iban a irse de "vacaciones". Los dos juntos. Y aquello le hizo soltar una risa de alegría.


End file.
